Returning Home
by Crazy4wood
Summary: When Hermione returns home after being away for a year after travelling the world; How will Draco welcome his girlfriend of two years home? Not compliant with Epilogue, Beta'd by the amazing MrBenzedrine!


**This drabble is inspired by Mariyand_R on deviantart, the link to the image will be posted on my profile. I hope you enjoy this and guess who is working on Memories of the past, this girl! See you lovelies later! Beta'd by the amazing and talented Mr Benzedrine!**

 **I only own my imagination and in my head Tom Felton (Wishing...)**

 **Returning Home**

* * *

It had been a year since they graduated, and Hermione had gone on a trip around the world. Draco had received a letter twice a month with a picture of her; this had helped, but it was getting harder to be without her. He held onto her a picture he had taken of her the day of their graduation. "I miss you, love. Come home soon."

He heard an owl come through the window and smiled as he took the letter from its leg. "Another letter," Draco sighed, relieved, and put the picture back against his lamp, opening the letter.

 _To my dearest Draco,_

 _This week has been a bit crazy, but it looks like I will be home soon! I miss you immensely and can't wait to be in your arms again and kiss you. We are currently in America, and New York has been great. I got to see the Statue of Liberty. It was taller than I thought it would be. There was also this play on Broadway, and the lead actor looked just like you. It made me sad but excited, and I bought you another souvenir. I miss you and love you, my dragon. See you in a week's time._

 _Yours always,_

 _Hermione_

Draco sat the letter on the desk and sighed - another week until he got to see her again. They had started dating at the beginning of eighth year after she has forgiven him enough to get to know the real Draco. Since then, they were inseparable until she decided to travel the world and visit every major city. The distance was hard to deal with, but he hoped it hadn't changed their relationship.

Soon a week had passed, and Draco paced his living room in the manor; she was due any minute now. He rubbed his palms on his jeans; he knew she loved him in those. Hermione had told him once that it made his arse look delectable.

The fireplace lit up, and he watched as Hermione walked out and grinned at him. They stared at each other for a minute before he walked over to her and picked her up, twirling her around. "I missed you, love." He kissed her quickly and grinned.

Hermione giggled a little as he twirled her, holding onto him. She had missed this man so much. "Oh Draco, I never want to be away from you that long again. Talk me out of it next time, please." She looked into his molten eyes and smirked before sliding her arms around his neck. "I missed you every day and reminded myself of the welcome you would give me when I finally got home."

"Oh, you will get a welcome home present alright," Draco smirked and leant down, kissing her urgently and walking her backwards until she hit the wall. "Do you want it now or after lunch?"

"I think I need to eat first. The food in America was good, but I miss my own country's food." She laughed, ducked under his arms, and walked to the kitchen. "What do you want, Draco?" Hermione called from the kitchen.

Draco followed behind her and laughed. "You know you could just call Betty. She already had lunch ready for you." He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her so her back was against his chest.

Hermione put her hands on top of his and sighed in content. "Betty!" she called the house elf and heard a pop. "Do you think you could bring us some lunch? I just got back from my travels."

"Oh yes, Mistress. Betty will be right back." The little house elf left the kitchen with a pop and returned a few minutes later with a table full of food. "Forgive me, Mistress. Betty got excited you would be home. You were gone for a long time."

"Thank you! You can go, Betty." When the elf nodded and left the room, Draco pulled out the chair for Hermione and pushed it in when she sat down. "The crew is planning on visiting tomorrow. I may have been excited and told them you would be home tomorrow. I wanted you to myself today."

"I think that is a great idea. It has been hard being away from you." Hermione squeezed his hand, and they both ate their lunch. After filling their stomachs, they took her bags upstairs and sat on the bed.

Draco faced her and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You are beautiful. Only seeing you for a year through pictures was tough." He watched as a blush covered her cheeks and kissed her. The kiss started out slow and full of unspoken emotions, but it turned heavy as they started to run their hands over each other's bodies.

Hermione moaned into the kiss as he laid her back on the bed and pulled away to kiss down her neck. "Draco," she groaned as the butterflies in her stomach increased in speed. Hermione had missed all of Draco - being without with him had been torture. When he undressed her and started to make love to her, Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him being inside her.

"Fuck, Hermione, I missed you." He kissed every part of her he could reach as he thrust hard, making her scream his name in ecstasy. They laid next to each other, catching their breathes an hour later, both holding on to each other. "Don't ever leave me that long again. I don't know if I could handle it a second time."

"I won't, Draco, I promise." She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her back. "I love you."

Draco kissed her forehead and smiled. "I love you, too. Hermione, over the past year my love only grew more with longing."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "We made it through this, and we can make it through anything."

"How about the rest of our lives?" Draco smirked as he turned to his side and looked at her. "Hermione, I have to ask you something." He slowly got off the bed and went to his closet. When he emerged from it, he had a small black box in his hand.

Hermione gasped and sat up on the edge of the bed, "Draco, what-" She was cut off as he got down on one knee in front of her and grinned.

"I meant to do this tonight at dinner, but I couldn't wait. I love you so much, Hermione Granger, and can't see my life without you. Will you do me the honour of becoming the next Misses Malfoy?" Draco winked and held her hand.

"Yes, Draco. Yes, I will." She started to cry and pulled him up and into a kiss before he slid the ring on her finger.

Draco smirked and bit her lip. "Now, since we are both already naked, and you just make me the luckiest man alive, let me show you my appreciation." He proceeded to make love to her a second time.

* * *

 **As always let me know what you think!**

 **Crazy4Wood**


End file.
